


Burden

by Lotto95



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotto95/pseuds/Lotto95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Regina had wanted to do was surprise Emma for lunch, but Emma hadn't been at work and she'd been keeping a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burden

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lovelies, a little fluffy/angsty one shot. Mentions of very light depression, so be safe.

Purple smoke surrounded Regina as she didn’t want to waste a second. She’d gone to the sheriff’s station with the intention of surprising Emma by taking her out for lunch only to find the worried faces of her parents. Regina had crossed her arms and lifted a brow like that action alone would require explanation, but when they had offered none Regina had huffed, “where’s my girlfriend?”

They had glanced at each other but neither of them were willing to say much more than Emma had gone back home. But something about the way Snow refused to say anything more had Regina’s stomach twist and tighten like when she suspected anything was amiss. And this was Snow; the only secret she knew she had been able to keep was a very disturbing one they had kept from their daughter. So whatever it was they were hiding had Regina’s mind run to many places she would much rather stay away from.

Her feet planted themselves firmly just outside out their room. She took a deep calming breath before entering. But what she found wasn’t what she had expected. Her eyes glued to Emma, curled up in a ball on their bed. After sighing she strode to the side of the bed before sitting herself down facing her. When she did big green eyes locked to hers but Emma didn’t move apart from to look up. Regina titled her head before smiling softly. “Are you okay sweetheart?”

Emma’s eyes closed but she remained curled on the bed. Her chest rose and fell at a slow steady pace and all Regina seemed to be able to do was watch. When Emma didn’t respond after a few more moments had passed, she began to run fingers through blonde locks. Emma sighed deeply so she continued to brush her fingers, watching Emma’s face slowly morph from panicked to relaxed.

Emma bit her bottom lip then let it free from her teeth. “I’m sad,” she mumbled then opened her eyes to look back up at Regina. She smiled softly at her keeping her fingers moving at a steady rhythm.

“Do you feel bad?” Regina whispered and Emma’s bottom lip trembled in response. She nodded her head slightly and Regina’s heart began to ache. “Would you like to talk about it?”

Emma’s eyes diverted away and her face scrunched but then she was shaking her head. Regina lent forwards until her lips brushed Emma’s temple and she placed a drawn out kiss on Emma’s warm skin. With her back curved over, she gently leant her forehead to Emma’s. “You can talk to me about anything.”

Her fingers hadn’t stopped tangling in Emma’s hair and Regina could almost feel the tension leave Emma’s body.

“I just get really sad sometimes.”

Regina swallowed, sat up then moved those fingers so her hand travelled down the length of Emma’s back where she began to rub soft circles. She looked to Emma then frowned feeling guilt build at the pit of her stomach. They’d been living together for two months and had known each other for years before hand but this was the first she was hearing about it. “What do you mean by sometimes?” she asked thickly continuing to rub soft circles over Emma’s back.

Emma shrugged, “I just get sad.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Emma’s lip found its self in between her teeth again then she looked away and began to twiddle a piece of fabric between a thumb and finger. “I didn’t want to be burden.”

“Emma-”

Regina looked at her for a long moment wondering if words would ever be enough to convince Emma just how much she was loved. When she realised she could spew out as many words as the English language held and Emma still wouldn’t believe her, she let her hand slide away from Emma’s body before standing. She quickly placed her heels with the rest of her shoes then walked to the draws feeling Emma’s eyes on her the entire time. Regina wiggled out of her skirt then unbuttoned her blouse before opening the draw and searching.

She pulled out one of Emma’s oversized shirts then brought it to her face. With the fabric bundled just below her nose she took a deep sniff letting Emma’s scent wash through her. She slipped the shirt on over her semi-naked body, pulled her bra off then made her way back over to the bed.

Emma was staring at her in bewilderment but Regina simply offered her a smile before slipping under the covers until her body met where Emma’s lay. She opened her arms, “come here.” Emma didn’t waste a second before she was shuffling and getting tightly wrapped up within Regina’s arms. “You are never ever going to be a burden,” Regina whispered then squeezed her arms around Emma’s body which had managed to mould its self against her own.

Emma’s head had buried its self in her neck and one arm was wrapped around her waist whilst the other was nestled beneath Emma and in between their bodies. Her own arms were wrapped tightly around Emma’s shoulders and Regina squeezed as tightly as she could before kissing Emma’s head again. “I love you,” she whispered then felt Emma trying to get impossibly closer. “I’m always here.”

Emma’s hair tickled the side of her face as she nodded her head. “I love you too,” she muttered then let her eyes flutter closed. Regina kissed her again and held her tightly, not bothering for a second about anything she was supposed to be doing for the remainder of the day; Emma was more important and she knew her job was right here comforting Emma, keeping her wrapped safely in her arms.  


End file.
